The invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly relates to a specific type of bulk materials handling container that is formed from a unitary sheet of paperboard material, and folded in a manner that facilitates both the retention of a container in closure and its conveyance during usage.
A variety of prior art paperboard material containers have been available in the trade, and are generally formed for specific purposes for accommodating particular items. For example, the suit box disclosed in the Osborn U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,134, discloses a blank formed box having double reinforced handle means at its upper end, but as can be seen from this patent, the blank is of substantially irregular configuration, and its handle is formed from double flaps that extend further outwardly, rather than into adjacency, with the box in its blank formed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,729, to Robinson, discloses a double handle reinforced fiber shipping case wherein the handles are formed of double flaps that are hingedly connected along their width dimension, rather than at their side edges thereof.
The various prior art patents to Leone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,124, Kuchenbecker, No. 3,172,594, Nock, No. 3,776,108, and Gatward, No. 2,916,195, disclose variations upon the formation of handle means for various style of cartons, but as can be seen from these patents, the reinforcement for the handle means involves little consideration in the use of materials from its blank form, generally necessitating the cutting of a blank to highly irregular shapes to attain its particular styled folded carton.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a container formed from a unitary blank and which is substantially rectangular in configuration thereby easing the fabrication of this container from the blank form, while minimizing substantially any waste material in cutting of such blank from larger sheets of paperboard stock.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quadruply reinforced upper handle for a container for bulk materials, and wherein the handle may be secured together in a semilockable position to insure its closure during conveyance, but likewise is facily manipulated into opening during usage.
A further object of this invention is to provide the fabrication of a quadruply reinforced handle for a bulk materials container and wherein the various flaps forming the handle are substantially aligned laterally within the carton blank before its folding into closure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a substantially rectangular blank for a bulk materials container which can be easily transferred and shipped due to its compactness in configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bulk materials container that can be easily folded by either machinery or manually for prompt usage.
Other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the details of this disclosure, and particularly upon analyzing the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.